Desert Treasure
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: She was given to him, meant as a slave, but he freed her. How was he to know that she would change everything that everyone ever knew? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara sat in the receiving hall as a trader lavished praise upon him in hopes that he would be allowed to continue passing through Suna as well as the continued use of their oasis's scattered throughout the desert. Suddenly, a girl shackled with spell tablets was thrust at his feet.

The meaning was not lost on him.

She was a bribe.

A slave.

More of his father's business that he needed to clean up. But this…_she_…gave him the lead that was needed.

He turned his sight from the disgusting trader and towards the girl who was at his feet. Almost immediately, he identified her outfit as those of the Blue Tribe. Loose pants that hugged her hips and a thin, transparent skirt from which hung a belt, her midriff baring top only hung by one shoulder and she wore many bracelets and several necklaces, from one hung a single pearl in a golden cage. Raven curls reached past her waist and large, dazed almond shaped eyes stared up at him. He wasn't sure if they were blue or mahogany or somewhere in between.

She was beautiful.

Her head turned and he was graced with the view of a graceful neck the color of pale gold as she glared at the trader. Gaara did not miss the flash of enraged crimson in her eyes nor the smell of hatred and wrath that entered the girl's peculiar yet inviting scent.

He remained there, even after the trader had left far too pleased with himself and after the maids had taken the girl away. He knew that his siblings were already trailing and tracking the man, finding out everything about him and his associates and his…_trade_

Shukaku had been silent once she had come into view, having whispered only one word in his mind.

_Precious_

A strange feeling had overcome him, starting in his chest, when he saw her. Anger, he could identify, at the spell tablets that bound her movements, likening her to a wild, mindless beast. Such things were degrading.

Yet the other emotions?

The most prominent one among them being that of…hope?

When he retired to his chambers, fresh from his private baths, he was surprised to see her kneeling on his bed. She wore a simple dress without any sleeves and only wore the necklace from which hung the pearl and a few gleaming bracelets. Her hair was tied back at the nape of her neck with a ribbon.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed even more at the sight of the spell tablets that he could see peeking out from underneath the fabric of her dress.

"I am for the Kazekage-sama to do as he wishes." She kept her strange eyes downcast and spoke carefully.

"Why do you wear those?" He did not need to clarify, it was clear of what he spoke of.

"So that I could not use my power to escape."

She flinched when he moved closer to her in a single movement, his hand brushing against her soft skin and let out a small sound of surprise when he undid the spell tablets that had bound her power and kept her enslaved. In that moment, before she threw her arms around him, her eyes glimmered blue. A sense of satisfaction flowed through him.

After she resumed her spot next to him (while smugly staring at the spell tablets that were now lying useless on the floor) he spoke. His next words would determine her fate, she knew that and so he was sure of her attention even though she did not look at him.

"You will be my friend."

The girl cocked her head to one side and grinned. "My name is Kagome."

* * *

**Author's Note: One-shot for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: __She was given to him, meant as a slave, but he freed her. How was he to know that she would change everything that everyone ever knew?_**

* * *

Aqua eyes rimmed in black snapped open as the small body pressed to his moved closer underneath the blankets due to the cool wind wafting in from the open balcony. The girl-Kagome, she had said her name was-had begun to tell him a story once he explained to her that he could not sleep. Instead of gaping at him, she just smiled softly. Did she even know that he was a _monster_? No, no she could not know. Oddly enough, he didn't _want _to be seen as a monster in _her _eyes.

"Then…how about a story?"

She told him the tale of a Jewel of Power from long ago. Her voice wove him images of the Shard-Hunters as well as of the dark hanyou and his detachments. For hours she spoke, until the lids of her eyes began to flutter, heavy with sleep. She had only started telling him how the dying Wind Witch had made her way to the Shard Hunters. It was then that her words began to slur and she fell asleep against him. After a minute or two of watching her sleep, his own eyes fell closed. Somehow, this girl had cured his insomnia.

He had a peaceful, un-tormented sleep for the first time in nearly forever.

He would have to keep her…

She did not fear him. She was not disgusted by him. His touch did not repulse her, after she had thrown her arms around him; she had remained close by and even in her sleep, had curled up close to his body, seeking warmth.

Shukaku's voice whispered once more in his mind, repeating what had been said earlier and agreeing with him.

_Precious. _

He stared at her as she slept, her dark hair had escaped from its ribbon and was covering her face, tickling her nose, it seemed. When he reached out his hand, to move the hair away from her face, he paused. Overlaying on her sleeping image, he had seen her covered in blood

The moment the spell tablets had been removed from Kagome's person, several figures in the Makai straightened in shock. Whispers of 'Mama', 'Imouto' and 'Nee-chan' filled the air as jewel-like eyes widened in disbelief and hope that had been forsaken was renewed once more. Pulses quickened and hearts beated faster than they had in centuries.

"Oi! Fluff-butt! Ya felt that?" A barefoot hanyou skidded into the study of his older brother, paying no heed to the vein that was ticking dangerously in his older brother's forehead.

"Yes."

"Then what are ya waiting for!" The hanyou crouched beside him and spoke after his brother had decided to _not _elaborate on his plans.

"The mortals will attack you on sight. We must first _negotiate_ with them." A sneer graced the flawless face as he continued writing out the letter to one of the human leaders. He had wondered, at first, to whom to write to, and had decided on the Hokage of Konoha. She was one of the more open ningen leaders that ruled the humans in their world.

"Aw come on! They've changed! They're not that bad anymore!" A groan escaped him and he seriously considered banging his head on the marble floor. Why was his brother so anal retentive about _everything_? Here was Kagome, their beloved little one, free after all this time, and he was worried about getting attacked by _humans_ and _negotiating _with them? So, of course, he had to open his mouth and set himself up, fearing for his life once more.

"And you would know that how?" The pen was set down and a glare that could have killed one thousand fixed itself upon the hanyou. Unfortunately, after having glared so much at his brother, he had developed a slight resiliency to its lethalness.

"Uh, well, you see-" Ears having been flattened against his skull, he was saved from answering by the group that burst in. He sighed in relief and hid behind a young woman with dark hair and dark eyes who carried a crème colored two tailed cat in her arms. With gleaming crimson eyes, the cat watched him curiosity and meowed while the young woman who carried the cat merely rolled her eyes at the young man was behind her.

A lone figure in the back of the oddly matched group of eight that had entered spoke, gaining the attention of all. Emerald eyes that had been dull with grief for so long brightened once more. His voice, which before had been cold and emotionless, similar to the Daiyoukai who sat behind the desk, was filled with exultant joy and hope. He fair trembled with excitement and happiness.

"Sesshomaru, Mama's free."

Kagome was curled up in the Kazekage's office on a large, silken cushion that was a vibrant sea-green, a book clutched loosely in her right hand. Eyes of a similar color to the cushion watched, fascinated, as her fingers drew patterns on the cool marble floor. Archaic symbols of water, fire, earth and air were drawn onto the ground deftly and unconsciously. He wondered as to where she had learnt such things, for those symbols were rarely seen outside of ancient temples and forgotten scrolls long buried in the dust and ashes of time.

She was an odd creature, all secret smiles and soft touches that lessened the lust of blood and hatred inside of him. When she woke up in the morning, her odd eyes a flickering grey in color; she had smiled unabashedly at him. During the night, she had moved even closer to him and had used his chest as a pillow. He hadn't pushed her off. _Nor had he wanted to_. Such a strange little creature…so happy because he said that she was to be his friend… The spell tablets had been removed from her body, so why did she not leave during the night?

Shukaku remained silent and content within him, the malicious voice that he had been so accustomed to hear urging him to cause mayhem and destruction had vanished at her presence.

Gaara turned his sight away from her and concentrated on the reports that his brother and his sister had submitted early in the morning. The merchant was a fool whose time would soon be up. The last vestiges of his father's cruelty would be wiped clean.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: __She was given to him, meant as a slave, but he freed her. How was he to know that she would change everything that everyone ever knew?_

* * *

Kagome tilted her head to one side as she watched her new Master. He reminded her of Sesshomaru, a catatonic child, yet he could be endearingly sweet at times. Almost a wee had passed since her old Master had given her to him and he had yet to order her to do anything. So she stayed by his side. All he asked of her was to be his friend.

Even though he had told her that she could go wander throughout the whole of the Kazekage's palace, she tended to remain near him. Mostly, she would be curled up on a cushion in his office with scrolls and books to entertain her. Her presence calmed his beast, and she was not indisposed to help her new Master. A Master that had yet to harm her and was a broken child himself. Maybe it was her sense of what was right and wrong that made her want to help him, protect him? Or maybe it was because he was the first Master who had been enraged at the sight of her chains and destroyed them? Perhaps…perhaps he could be the one…

Kagome quirked a brow, a habit that she had picked up from her older brother, as her Master's sister Temari (and what an odd creature she was) began to berate Gaara for not letting her see any of Suna just before they were to leave for Konoha.

She had already seen the city of Suna before. Many, many times…when it was just a small village in the vast ocean of sand, she had been there. She had seen it. Recently, she had been there too. So it didn't matter. There was no need. But still…the young girl inside of her that had been forced to mature far too early perked her head at the thought of running about the city freely.

Gaara watched as Kagome paused to glance at a fennec fox caged apart from the rest. The small creature's fur stood on end and he hissed and snarled at anyone who came to close to his cage. He was smaller than the rest of his kind, nearly half their size. It was quite obviously only a few months old at most, but already he was vicious.

"Poor thing, you're set to die when you haven't even begun to live…"

Even though her words had only been above a whisper, Gaara had heard her voice. It was so heartbreaking that he wondered how no one else had noticed her speak. Then, he came to a startling realization; he did not like it when she was distressed. He didn't. He _hated_ it. He _hated _the sheer thought that she was unhappy. Why? He wasn't sure.

Kagome looked at the bundle of squirming crème fur that had been dropped on her lap by Gaara. She had been sitting on the bed, brushing her hair when he had suddenly come in. With a question in her eyes, she looked up at him even as her hands curled themselves around the small form. She had thought that the little desert fox would already have been killed, so why had her Master dropped the little fox onto her lap not even a full day after she had seen him? She had thought that no one had noticed her staring at the little fox as they passed by the cages, but apparently, her Master had noticed. But…_why?_

"For you." Pink was dusted across his cheeks lightly as he turned on his heels and left quickly, only just hearing two soft words as he made it to the door.

"Thank you."

When he turned around, he saw that she extended her hand to the fox that had started snarling once more. "Sh, there's nothing to fear." The creature bit into the flesh of one of her fingers harshly and he saw her flinch but she did nothing. All she did was speak soothingly to the fox again. "There's nothing to fear. See? Nothing to fear." The long ears of the fox bent back on his head and he began to lick at the open wounds on her fingers, asking for her forgiveness.

Glancing up at Gaara, who was staring at her with an odd expression on his normally stoic face, she spoke again. "Thank you, Gaara-sama. I can't tell you how much this means to me, _thank you._"

Gaara let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. Anger had coursed through him when the fennec fox had bitten Kagome and surprisingly, fear as well. The small creature had bitten him several times, the wounds on his hands were proof of that. But why…why had he wanted to fling the desert creature away from her and examine her, make certain that she was alright.

The scent of her blood began to make his head spin. It was intoxicating and…he had never smelled anything so wonderful…he _wanted _it.

"Gaara-sama?" Tilting her head up at her Master who stood before her with a _hungry _gaze, Kagome petted the fox that had curled up in her lap with her uninjured hand. Looking into his eyes of sea green, she couldn't help but feel like the young naïve girl full of hope she had once been again, even with all the long years that she had lived through under the yoke of slavery. Why, just why did looking into his eyes give her _hope_ of all things? She was a cursed creature that could not have happiness, even now, she waited for things to change, for something to happen for her to be out casted and hated by her new Master.

He saw how blood welled up at the puncture points on her finger. Four perfect drops of blood just begging to be tasted. It didn't help that she had bared her neck to him, he could see the veins on her neck pulse as her heart beat. Instinct took over. Coming down on one knee in front of her, he took her right hand with both of his and began to lick the blood that was escaping her. He ignored her surprised, almost breathless gasp and continued his attentions to her hand, not wanting to waste even a miniscule drop of the divine elixir that he discovered her blood to be. It was just so _delicious. _

A shiver went through Kagome's body as her Master tasted her blood. She closed her eyes as her mind worked to discover why, in her sealed state, her blood was having such an effect on her Master. A whimper escaped her as his fangs scraped the palm of her hand. Somehow, she found herself leaning into his touch, wanting to give him the blood that he so desired. Kagome wasn't sure if it was the seals that made her want to give her Master what he wanted, or if it was herself who, for a reason she had yet to discover, _wanted _to please him.

She couldn't bring herself to care. But she knew what her blood could do. Especially to someone like her Master.

"Gaara-sama." Pulling her hand away from his mouth, she saw that the wounds on her finger were already healed. "Please, the wounds are healed, there isn't any more blood." In those few moments that she had closed her eyes, his own had begun to bleed red. There was still aqua in his gaze enough that she was sure that he was still in control, if only partially. "I'll tell you more of the story, the one about the priestess that travelled through time, about how the Western Lands came to be."

Gaara whined when she had pulled her hand away from him _and the blood, that sweet, sweet blood_ but didn't do anything to stop her as she began to speak. He rested his head on her shoulder and spoke.

"_Mine."_

"Yes Gaara-sama, I'm yours." Kagome ran her fingers through his crimson hair, humming softly as she attempted to calm the raging demonic instincts that lurked in her young Master. She knew what happened to the demon vessels over time; so really, she shouldn't have been surprised that her blood had been the catalyst for the merging.

"_Always."_

"Yes Gaara-sama, _until you no longer want me_." The last part was spoken softly as her Master fell into an opium-induced sleep, worn out by the power that slept within her blood. A soft cry escaped her as she thought of her dear fox, trapped in a body as well, forced to suffer through such pain and torment as well…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: __She was given to him, meant as a slave, but he freed her. How was he to know that she would change everything that everyone ever knew?_**

* * *

They had left Suna almost a week after what she had dubbed 'The Incident'. Her Master, it seemed, had pushed it to the back of his mind or perhaps didn't really remember it. But she did. Though it didn't matter if she remembered it or not, she was simply a slave. Her sole reason for existence was for her Master (or Mistress); the matter was as simple as that.

She was a caged bird who sang only for the pleasure of her owner.

Kazuki was what she named the little fox, _one hope. _Most of the time he walked next to her, but when her Master wanted to travel faster, Kazuki sat on her shoulder. What little power she had access to in her current form; she fed it to the little fox so that he could become stronger. He was even able to remain on her shoulder even when Gaara carried her on his back as he jumped through the forests in the Land of Fire.

And her Master, her sweet, emotionally handicapped Master had thought that she was too weak and delicate to travel as how he and his siblings preferred.

"_Please don't worry Gaara-sama, Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama; I used to travel quite a bit. I am much hardier than I appear!" _

"_If you're sure, I mean, it doesn't matter if we travel with the Elder's caravan, there's no need for us to arrive so early in Konoha." Temari wasn't quite so sure that the doll-like girl with no shinobi training would be able to travel as they did. A prickle on the back of her neck let her know that her brother was about to say something perverted in response to what Kagome had said and she slapped her hand over his open mouth. Her younger brother was…displeased already that she was going to travel in the open. He barely tolerated Kankuro's comments towards the girl as it was, but now…he would probably snap and beat his older brother up and if they were going to leave today, they couldn't have any delays. "And how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Temari! Drop the 'sama' already! Geez! You're practically family as it is."_

_Kagome titled her head to the side and attempted to appease the older girl. "Temari-oneesama?" _

"_KAWAII!" Suddenly, she was assaulted by her senior and was slowly losing her ability to breathe due to being pressed to the blonde's ample bosom until she was held tightly against a much more different _masculine _chest._

"_Gaara-sama?"_

"_Stay close to me."_

It was exciting to travel under the open sky once more. It was how life was for her before she was enslaved, before the very concept of her existence had been forcibly changed. She was…happy. Everything brought back memories of a happier time, but she wasn't foolish enough to dwell in them. Instead, she made new memories with those she was around. It took a week for them to reach Konoha and it was an amazing week. No one had dared come near to attack them, then again, Gaara-sama had them pass by very few villages and towns. No one had kidnapped her, then again, who would when there was practically no one in the areas they traveled through? Of course, who would be _foolish _enough to steal something that belonged to a Kage? But then again, her Master treated her as a person, not a belonging, so no one really knew that she belonged to him. She doubted that _he _even knew how much of his slave she was. But somehow, for some reason, she wasn't really bothered by the idea of belonging to _him._

Or perhaps he did. In the few villages and towns that they passed through, he glared at any male who came near her or even spoke to her. But maybe that was only the possessiveness and protectiveness of demons towards females of their pack showing itself in him. But then why would he glare at his brother so much?

Kagome untied her hair from the braid it was in before she shrugged off her clothes and slipped into the hot spring. A moan of relief escaped her as the hot water worked its magic on her sore muscles. She sunk into the steaming liquid until the water was up to her chin. Temari stepped in beside her, a similar moan escaping her as well.

"Ya know Kagome-chan, you're not a slave anymore, you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. Gaara did take off those spell tablets of you." Temari grabbed the shampoo bottle near the water and began to scrub at her blonde locks. She had wondered why the pretty girl stuck around after she had been freed, but was glad for the effect, however strange it was, that she had on her youngest sibling. Gaara had shown her the accursed spell tablets that had been chained onto the girl, they were monstrous artifacts. The ancient spells inscribed on them were to control monsters and beasts, darkness and shadow, to bind power to one, to make one obedient. It was…sickening, to say the least.

"Aa, Temari-oneesama, not all chains are visible." Kagome dunked her head into the water, washing away the shampoo from her curls. She liked Temari, she honestly did, so she was truthful with her. Even if that truth was painful for her. "I am bound to Gaara-sama until he no longer wants me. I am _his_."

"You…why haven't you tried to escape…why are you so happy here with him…us?" Temari stopped in her actions, shocked at the truth of the matter. This girl…what was she? How could a person be bound so intricately to another as a slave?

"Because Gaara-sama…he is the kindest Master I have had in a very, very long time…I…sincerely want to please him." Kagome stopped and stared at the water. She knew, now, that she would do anything for her Master, _this_ Master. It had been a startling realization that had come to her while she lulled Gaara to sleep with a story the night after he had tasted her blood. She was falling once more. And she wasn't sure if there would be anyone to catch her.

"Oh Kagome-chan…don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Temari startled the girl by hugging her suddenly, showing her understanding and acceptance and startling insight. The sudden hug from the vivacious blonde was so unexpected for Kagome who had not had seen such kindness in far too long, that she burst into tears.

Gaara reclined against a tree while he waited for his sister and Kagome to come back from the hot spring. He had been surprised when she refused to travel with the caravan and had thought she would collapse from exhaustion quickly. But she hadn't. She was full of endless energy and could keep up with their pace perfectly, walking at his side with her eyes darting everywhere. He also noticed that she liked to sing. Granted, she didn't have a perfectly trained voice, but it was sweet enough and surprisingly pleasant on the ears.

He liked it when he carried her on his back, to feel her so close to him. Depending on him to take care of her. It was…enjoyable. At first he had wondered how he would succeed, what with the jug of sand that he carried, but he found that if he tilted it slightly, he could carry both she and the jug at the same time on her back.

The soft sound of feminine laughter reached his ears and he sat up straighter. He also found that he liked it when she wore his gifts. Worried that she would get sick because of how accustomed to Suna's heat she was and the transition to Konoha's cooler weather, he had (with the help of his sister) bought her new clothes. They also came with an unexpected advantage: unwanted males would no longer stare at the flesh she so willingly bared. Both he and Shukaku had growled when they realized (the time they had walked through Suna, the four of them) the stares Kagome had received from the opposite sex.

He did not like it. Neither did the previously silent Shukaku.

When Gaara looked up at the freshly bathed Kagome, A warm flush covered her skin from the hot springs they had settled near for the night. Damp curls stuck to her skin. She was beautiful, with the glow of happiness about her that made something within himself soften and begin to melt.

He watched as she curled up next to him and succumbed to sleep. The desert fox of hers was curled up in her hair. In her sleep, she moved closer to him, one hand fisting itself in the fabric of his shirt. He was glad that she had come into his life, that the merchant had given her to him. Glad that she stayed with him even though she was no longer a slave. With a finger, he trailed the curve of her jaw, pleased when she moved closer to his touch.

_She was not afraid of him nor his touch._

She shivered from the night chill, even under the warm blankets she was swathed in. Gaara didn't hesitate to hold her in his arms, a reversal of their nightly roles. It was usually he who fell asleep in her soft arms. He nuzzled her dark hair, smelling the shampoo that made her smell like oranges and, faintly, like the sea. A small mewl of happiness escaped the sleeping girl in his arms while Kazuki watched with knowing, bright eyes.

Still he wondered why she leaned into his touch, why she was so happy merely by being near him. And why he reacted the same way around her. And why…did he _want her so very much? _It was frustrating that he had so many questions and so few answers.

Kagome remained silent as the four of them entered the Hokage's Tower. Konoha was riddled with the feel of fox, the kitsune that was imprisoned within a human vessel that was slowly becoming a demon. Someone that she once knew…Unbidden, a memory had come to mind and she lost herself in it.

"_Kagome, Kagome, why do you cry?" Amethyst eyes sparkled as their owner held the young woman in his arms, kissing away salty tears that fell from startling eyes. _

"_You know why, my sweet fox." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and attempting to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape._

"_I'll find a way, some day, little caged bird of mine." He caressed the side of her face and hummed soothingly for her. When she fell asleep in his arms, he whispered a vow into her ear, a vow that he would never break. "I promise you, princess, that one day, you'll be free."_

She shook herself out of the almost forgotten memories as the sound of shattered glass reached her ears. Startled, she looked up to see familiar brown eyes.

"K-K-Kagome…?"

She had forgotten, little Tsunade was now the Hokage of Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: __She was given to him, meant as a slave, but he freed her. How was he to know that she would change everything that everyone ever knew?_**

* * *

Tsunade knew that she shouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning. "Either I'm too drunk or I'm not drunk enough." It was just like her old mentor to appear just when she had sent out almost a dozen shinobi out to search for her. She hadn't seen the miko in more than two decades, or was it three? It was probably more, but she hadn't aged _a single day_. A thought passed through her mind, what would have happened if Orochimaru had met the miko? Would he not have descended into darkness and madness? Or would he have still fallen, lusting for more power?

"You know Kagome?" Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly at the blond Hokage. She was rubbing her eyes wearily and had slumped onto her desk. He didn't notice how he moved closer to Kagome, standing in front of her to hide her from view, in case the situation unraveled…

The Slug Princess of Konoha watched the eyes of her mentor soften as she looked at the male hovering protectively in front of her. There was a happiness in her eyes that hadn't been there before. But then pleading entered her tired, dark eyes. Tsunade understood. _You can tell them yourself…but you have to tell them soon…_"I met Kagome in my travels a while back. At first, it was only a professional relationship, healer to healer, student to teacher, and then we became good friends. I didn't expect her to be accompanying you, but I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. She's good at that. Appearing out of nowhere."

Kagome felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her. A faint blush covered her cheeks. Kazuki nuzzled her cheek in encouragement.

"You're a healer, Kagome-chan?" Temari tilted her head to stare at the younger girl in shock. To have been taught by the legendary Sannin Tsunade! _Who was Kagome?_ If she had been a student of the Slug Princess, then how did she become a slave?

"Yes, I learned when I was younger." Kagome twisted her hands into the fabric of the light blue qipao that her Master had bought for her. Her blush darkened at the looks of awes that she was receiving from the others.

"Kagome, who is your new Master?" Tsunade hated to bring it up, but she had to know. The two males in her mentor's group wore puzzled expressions at her words, but the blonde. The blonde wasn't surprised. It seemed that already, one knew of Kagome's past, however slight it may be.

"Gaara-sama." If it had been earlier in her enslavement, she would have flinched or glared, but now, it didn't affect her. She could answer that question without hating herself and everything. Her soft smile was proud and…happy.

At that, Tsunade smiled. She would be good for the little brat. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to free Kagome. It seemed that he had already healed a fair bit of her. When she had been younger, those smiles were few and far in between, so heart wrenchingly rare. Then she frowned. This would complicate matters. "I forgot, an old friend sent me a letter. He almost found you a few weeks ago, but lost the scent."

Kagome froze at that. It had been so very long since she had seen or even heard from her friends. She had thought that they had forgotten her. She _wished _that they had. But they hadn't.

"I assume that it was around the time that the spell tablets were removed, seeing as how you're not bound by them. Who was able to remove them?" Tsunade sipped some sake as she watched her mentor freeze in shock. If it was the Kazekage who removed them, then they would have a chance at breaking the rest of the seals in time.

"Gaara-sama removed them after I was given to him." Kagome's fingers curled in the fabric of Gaara's dark crimson coat as she spoke. She knew what Tsunade was heading to. She knew that she had to tell them, and soon. They would notice how she didn't age, how her wounds would heal faster than should be possible, even with the aid of chakra. She hoped that they would still be kind to her after the truth and her past had been revealed.

"Hmph. Well, I approve of him, you could have done worse. Well then, now that that's settled, onto business!"

Kagome trailed behind the three Sand Siblings as they walked towards their assigned quarters. It was late in the day when they finally left the Hokage's Tower and all of them were tired. Humming softly to herself, she stared up at the stars in the sky. Even after so many years, they had not changed. They were the only things constant in her existence. When she looked away, she couldn't see her Master or his siblings. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked forward, reading the street names and searching through the crowd for the familiar crimson locks of her Master when she saw a laughing male on the other side of the street. Her senses screamed _kitsune _at her. Kagome stood in shock at the sight of the blond male, his eyes were blue instead of purple and his hair blond instead of auburn…but it was_ him!_ Inside of that body, was _him!_

"…Kurama…"

Unconsciously, she moved towards the boy, but stopped when a hand caught her. "Kagome." Her Master had found her.

"Gaara-sama, I got lost…" Her voice trailed off when she looked down at her hand. Gaara was holding it.

"I'll find you if you get lost."

A blush that she fought to control covered her cheeks. He had searched for her. _For her_. A sharp pain shot through her head and she blinked, ignoring the pain. She was used to pain.

They were curled up in the large bed, Gaara's head in Kagome's lap as she ran her fingers through his slightly wet locks. She had told him a story about a princess who had been stolen and locked away in a tower, and though he had found it interesting, there was something else on his mind. She had finished the story about the Shard-hunters, yet there was something that bothered him, something that she hadn't said.

"You never told me what happened to the priestess." Hi aqua eyes stared at her unblinkingly as her eyes lost their gleam.

"She died." One salty tear made its way down her cheek and he reached a hand up to wipe it away.

"Why are you crying?" More kept falling and he sat up, cupping her face in his hands. He didn't want her to be unhappy. Within him, Shukaku whined at the scent of salt, and that whine escaped him as well.

"Because she was betrayed by those she had fought to protect, they sealed her and made her little more than a caged animal. They took away her freedom and ripped off her wings. Her will had been stolen. And throughout the long years of her imprisonment, she lost the will to live. The only reason she hadn't lost her sanity was because of the seals that forced her to do whatever her Master wished, live to please him or her. Over time, that was all that she had left. To please whoever owned her. Not that it even mattered, because the seals had started to corrupt, to break. They were killing her." While she spoke, she had stood up and was pacing in front of the bed. She rubbed her arms, trying to drive away the chill that had settled within her once Gaara had asked why she had cried. A harsh laugh escaped her, here she was, telling him everything about her and he didn't even realize it! How could he? Kagome didn't realize that her own energies were acting up with each word, her chakra pulsing erratically. She hadn't even noticed when Temari and Kankuro and even Tsunade had burst into the room after the first pulse of wild, uncontrolled energy.

"She's still alive?" Gaara moved closer to her slowly, watching her carefully as she paced. She was frightened and angry and full of regret. For a second time, he saw as her eyes began to flash crimson with rage. It was when a wind began to pick up inside of the room, that the pieces fit. He understood.

"She's im-" A sharp throbbing pain in her head wouldn't let her concentrate. Before she could intimately, and painfully, acquaint herself with the ground, a familiar pair of arms caught her. Right as everything faded from view, she saw a pair of worried aqua eyes.

"Place her on the bed." Once she was laid out on the flat surface, Tsunade placed two fingers on Kagome's forehead. After the initial release of energy, black markings began to appear, covering her tanned flesh. They trailed everywhere, some of the strokes forming words and the other symbols. They continued down to her nightdress and her legs. The markings looked as if they were bleeding, red veins giving them a shattered appearance. Tsunade scowled and ripped the grey dress in half, revealing a pulsing seal in the shape of a diamond in the center of Kagome's chest. "Jiraiya, get in here." When Kagome began to spasm from the pain, she pushed her chakra towards her, soothing her. It worked, but the odd jerk still occurred. As a precaution, she formed chakra restraints and placed them on Kagome's limbs. It was too dangerous to paralyze her.

The Toad Sage jumped in from the open window and frowned. A muttered "So it _was_ Kagome" escaped him as he leaned down to study a seal that was located in the hollow of her neck. It was shaped like a chain that went around her neck with its center, nestled in the hollow of her neck, shaped like a cross. The cross was currently pulsing and appeared to bleeding from its center. His black eyes glared at that seal, it was one of the main seals, the ones that bound all of her power, all of her will, _everything_. He hated it.

"What's happening." Gaara bit out as he resisted the urge to attack. A male was looking at _his _Kagome _naked_. His eyes were flashing with gold that was threatening to bleed into crimson. He could feel Shukaku angrily pacing and was startled when he heard a voice similar to his own snarl from within him. The two Sannins barely spared him a glance as Shukaku heatedly made himself heard and had only retreated when the Hokage had answered him.

"_What is wrong with our precious one?! Why does her spirit scream out in pain? WHY?!"_

"Exactly what she said. The seals are cracking in an unhealthy manner. And we need to fix them before she loses herself." Tsunade barely glanced at the Kazekage as she began to work on the seals on Kagome's lower body while her teammate worked on the ones littering the length of her arms, patching them up as best as she could. It caused an unpleasant taste to settle in her mouth (that she knew had to have happened to Jiraiya as well), but she preferred that the girl be sane and unfortunately sealed than insane with frighteningly massive amounts of power at her fingertips. Kagome had, after all, extracted a promise from the both of them.

_If these seals began to shatter uncontrollably, and I am on the edge of insanity, promise me that you will seal me anew._

The two Sages poured their chakra into the seals, molding them back into form and healing the angry red veins until they were only a pale silver. It was only a temporary solution to the problem, but it would give them long enough to finish finding a way to safely release Kagome. They were close enough as it was, but it would be very painful and dangerous for her. There was a large chance that she would die if unsealed incorrectly. But they would have to wait, her body would to need to rest, the strain that had been put on it had damaged her body slightly. But it would not be for long, already her body was healing itself, a light pink glow surrounding her. Even so…her body and spirit would be too weak.

Jiraiya stared at the seal that went around Kagome's neck as an idea began to emerge in his mind. The seals were weak at the moment, not weak enough to shatter but weak enough for their basis to be _changed_. From inside of his shirt, he removed a pocket watch that hung on a silver chain. He could only hope that it would work…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! They make the diabolical little muses happy! **

**Just to clear this up, the guy in the flashback from the prior chapter is Kyuubi/Kurama. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: __She was given to him, meant as a slave, but he freed her. How was he to know that she would change everything that everyone ever knew?_

* * *

Gaara struggled against the desire to attack Jiraiya. She was_ whimpering _from _pain. His precious one was HURT! _ He _wanted _to sooth her, to take her and hide her away from everything, but a sharp look from the Slug Princess had stalled any movement of his. So he sat by the bed and watched with crimson eyes as Kagome suffered while the god-forsaken seals upon her body were being changed by Jiraiya.

Unseeing eyes snapped open and she _screamed._ That scream reverberated throughout their very beings mercilessly like a frightened, angry beast. It was a scream full of pain, of suffering, and of _longing._ It ended then with Kagome's face hidden in one of pillows, body limp from the bouts of agony.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she knew that something had changed. The seals…they…felt _different_. Instead of being inside a box with a small window, she was now in a large cage. Her power could _breath. _She felt like herself again. It wasn't as if she was suffocating, as if she had been shoved into a too small body. Now, it was merely a few sizes too small, still tight, but _oh so loose. _When she sat up, she heard a small _clink-clink_, and looked down. Hanging around her neck was a slightly familiar watch from a silver chain that she could barely remember seeing before. It escaped her grasp, like trying to catch mist with her bare hands. Her gaze trailed down, following the length of the silver chain and she bit back a groan, she was _naked_ underneath the blankets.

What _had _happened last night?

Wrapping a bed sheet around her like a toga, she got up from the bed and dug around the closet for something to cover herself with. Gaara was not present and she would have to search to find out what had happened to her. The most that she could put together was that her seals had gone haywire. But everything else, especially her memories of the night, was fuzzy.

Letting the white sheet drop to the floor, she began to dress and when she was fully clothed, Kagome left the bedroom in search of Gaara and his siblings. Hopefully someone would be able to answer her questions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Uh, well, yeah, short I know. I wrote it about five different times and it ended up the same way, anything else was too much or too little…bleh. I hate filler chapters when they sneak up on you…

Bloodcherry, your review honestly made my day. It was fanfreakingtastic. I loved it, it was so hilarious! If the scene hadn't been so serious, I probably would have gone with a similar concept!

Everyone, your reviews spur the muses that force, I mean, help me write this. Thank you!


End file.
